winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmix (Form)
Charmix is a plot element in the second season and are an equivalent to the witches' Gloomix. Charmix consists of a brooch and a bag. The Charmix is a temporary power-up fairies will earn after they overcome their own shortcomings.Being temporary, it doesn't last long and fades off, leaving the fairy with the ordinary Winx power. It is especially used at the end of the season when the Winx Club and the Specialist all storm Darkar's palace to save Bloom. Most of the Winx Club earn their Charmix powers in the Resort Realm by overcoming their emotional turmoil. Only Flora receives her Charmix by admitting her feelings to Helia at Pixie Village. However, in the Nickelodeon adaptation of the show, Charmix is the basic fairy form rather than a temporary power-up. The producers at Nickelodeon just renamed the Winx transformation Charmix in order to keep the story line for season two brief enough that it could be shown in a single one-hour special.I n Nick, Charmix is Winx. Previous Transformation: Winx. Next Transformation: Enchantix. Appearance and How Earned Bloom A gold and silver heart-shaped brooch and a fuzzy pink heart-shaped hip-bag. Earned by: Thinking quickly and saving her friends from a falling cable car without using their powers, but also by admitting her angry behavior towards Sky. Flora A brooch with two long silver upside-down curves ending with spirals with a dark purple stone and a dark pink rose shoulder bag. Earned by: Admitting her feelings to Helia. Stella A gold, silver mirror pin with a divided moon and sun hip bag. Earned by: Apologizing to Aisha and admitting her insecurity. Aisha A leaf-shaped pin with a Morphix colored stone and a Morphix-colored watergourd hip bag. Earned by: Conquering her fear of being alone. Tecna A triangle pin with a transmitter waist bag. Earned by: Telling Timmy how she truly felt about him and showing emotion by crying. Musa A treble clef pin with with a CD player waist bag. Earned by: Trusting Riven alone with Darcy even after he was dating her while under a spell. Gallery TecnaCharmix.png|Tecna's Charmix MusaCharmix.png|Musa's Charmix StellaCharmix.png|Stella's Charmix FloraCharmix.png|Flora's Charmix BloomCharmix.png|Bloom's Charmix LaylaCharmix.png|Aisha's Charmix Winx_Charmix.jpg|All the Winx Club Charmix List of Charmix powers Musa Sound Waves: 'Releases sound waves that causes an object to move. '''Max Volume: '''Two large speakers come and create a sound at max volume hence its name. After the sound wears off, Musa puts it on her Charmix bag which is a CD player and plays it in front of an enemy. Flora 'Giant Vines: Vines that prevents an object from falling, by giving support. Tecna [[Fire Wall|'Fire Wall']], Mental Puzzle Stella Mirror Flare: She used this attack while she was in the wildlands to scare of some wild animals as well as to alert the others her and Aisha's whereabouts Bloom Falling Stars, Body Rock, Flaming Files Trivia *Charmix comes from the word charming, itself from the word charm. Charms are objects, acts or words which are believed to have magical powers. To charm someone or something means to use a magical charm on somebody/something. Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy forms Category:forms Category:Transformations Category:Fairies